moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tatihana Rathdrum
Tatihana Maya Rathdrum, otherwise known as Tate, was a simple farm gal from the Westfall plains. (She has also been known to use the name Hana in travels, as the mood strikes to do so.) She became known when she joined the ranks of The Blades of Greymane under the High Commander Berenal Grayblade and assigned to apprentice under Sir Gabriel Mordrime while becoming his personal squire. Current standings: That which yields is not always weak. What was once a young woman eager to gain knowledge and experience while finding her place in the great threads of knighthood – is now nothing more than a casing of a body going through the motions of life. One could call it an act of lost faith although the woman had been searching for her faith from the very start. A broken lost soul. Perhaps she found a case of insanity in her deep depression and mayhaps a bit of memory loss in awareness of what was along the process of self-protection. There is a hidden story there to be held. The young woman who had already been through so much loss, picked herself up and yet was pushed beyond her limits once more. One that could be so strong to withstand the strains of war and yet highly fragile in the personal matters of the heart. The kind of person to place in a story as the supporting role, an unlucky one that never gains ground. Current Disposition and Description: A gaze void of full concentration, often wonders up and away as if she was listening to something that was not there. A rather off-addition to her vivid blues that can be very catching and mesmerizing to look at. Even if there was something before the young woman to pin point her attention, she rarely fully looks at the object as if she truly sees it. A bobbed hair cut just over the nape of her neck holds onyx colored strands of hair. There are undertones of coppery auburns that would indicate that the onyx is not her true color. The coloring is off and one could most likely gather it was from some sort of shock or exposure to the magics. About the temples of a doll-rounded like face she wears a band of silver, decorated with simple etchings. The item clearly the works of her own doing for the purpose of keeping her hair out of her face. She stands at a height of five foot seven, just slightly over average. Her form athletic and quick, if she was fully aware of using such, though one could be surprised if she suddenly used her swiftness. Overall she looked like a rather simple female and nothing of real note to stand out about her appearance. Her fitted armor is a mixture of plate, mail and leathers. It had the look of many quality repairs that had been made and of good craftsmanship. If the young woman had her gloves removed one would see the blackened short fingernails that would show hints at her tasking craft. Another hint would be the light smithing hammer that hung at her hip side. Trade: Growing up on a farm, Tate became a highly skilled horse Farrier. Those skills carried over when she became a squire and apprenticed into becoming a Blacksmith. Her skills were greatly known for the details on items of a smaller scale and was learning the works of armor and weapons. In her current predicament, however, she most likely could not even make a simple nail. History: Family: Farmers of Westfall, all died in a house fire. She has no other living family. (Will touch more on this later.) Relation Status on facts and rumors: Picking herself up and starting a new life on her own, Tate moved herself to Stormwind City. While within the city she happened to cross paths with Adrian Gregor and was recruited to The Blades of Greymane under the High Commander Berenal Grayblade. She followed the group through the movements of The Bulwark in joining the battlefields. Seeking to further her education and find a purpose in life, those within this group guided her toward Silver Hand Council under the council of Meinas Highcastle at the time. Within one of the council meetings held in Northrend, Tate was assigned to squire to with a Sir Gabriel Mordrime. Among the other aspirants, Sir Glamonor Pureheart became one of Tate’s closest friends as he took his own apprenticeship under a dwarven Priestess. Often, lessons were taught side by side and soon the pair found themselves as representatives on the Silver Hand Council together. Under the guidance and voice for High Commander Berenal Grayblade, Tate sat as a council rep for the group The Blades of Greymane Perhaps, for the simple fact that the other Paladins under his command were stationed elsewhere. Sir Glamonor Pureheart and Tatihana worked hand in hand in attempt at furthering the aspirants’ education within a timely manner. Tatihana’s council rep seat was a short stay however, only lasting a matter of a few short months. Having vowed herself to her training and the frustrations of finding her own faith, Tatihana soon found herself with the overwhelming unexpressed feelings of desires for her mentor. One evening within the hills on the outskirts of the dwarven walls of Ironforge, where her apprenticeship of Blacksmithing mainly took place. Tatihana found herself unable to keep what was perhaps already known to others a secret any longer. During a rather intense spar between her mentor and herself, Sir Gabriel Mordrime allowed Tatihana to use a real weapon. She had chosen to use a blade he had gifted her after they spent weeks making it together. Luck is with her, her strikes were true and she had the upper hand. There was no gloating through the spar though, as the two swung at each other with blades, so did they with harsh words. After admitting her feelings for him as she wounded him with another strike, Tatihana threw down her blade at his feet and walked away from him. During her smithing apprenticeship, her mentor had mentioned and warned her against using a certain material for her armor or blades: Saronite. His own experience had left him with a life time resonating effect. Despite the warnings, Tatihana disappeared north into the depths of Icecrown to seek out what it was he had experienced. It is unknown what all the untrained Paladin squire experienced while she was away. She had been gone for a couple of years. She is not the same person. Is not currently following any one order or group since her falling. Category:Human Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Characters Category:Paladins Category:Silver Hand Chapter Category:The Bulwark